


Closure

by lunarhold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarhold/pseuds/lunarhold
Summary: You just can't leave work at work.





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> summaries are not my strong suit tbh

You were sound asleep in your room, curled up into a tight ball under the light sheets. Sweat beaded on your brow as you tossed and turned, soft gasps coming from your parted lips and your eyelids flickering with rapid movement. You rolled over, hitting the person sleeping next to you before yanking your hand back and jerking up. The sheet pooled around your hips as you gasped for air, the last remnants of your dream sticking in your mind as you worked to calm your erratic heart.

A pale arm wrapped around your waist, trying to pull you towards a strong chest, but you resisted. You wriggled out of your lover’s arms and stood up, taking still shaky footsteps towards the bathroom attached to your room. You turned on the cold water in the sink and splashed water on your face.

You looked up into the mirror, noting your pale, tired face and the dark circles under your eyes. It had been days since your last good night’s sleep and it was starting to show. The last expedition outside the walls had been a true cluster-fuck, and it was leaving you either sleepless or waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmares you had.

You swallowed the lump in your throat, fighting back the tears of frustration that had been threatening to fall for days.

There was a light tapping on the door. When you turned, you found Levi standing there, leaning against the doorframe with a blank expression. You knew he was irritated because, what with you tossing and turning all night, he was getting almost as much sleep as you. And that wasn’t a lot.

Your brow furrowed as you wrapped your arms around yourself and looked at the wooden floor. “You can go to your room. I’m not a child who can’t sleep on my own.”

Lord knew that was far from the truth. As pathetic as you felt admitting it, you did sleep better with him next to you. But you knew he needed his sleep more than you did. It wouldn’t do for the troops to see him faltering in their training, not when they looked up to him so much. He stepped back from the door as you moved forward, letting you pass by without comment and head towards the bed.

You felt the mattress sink from an added weight, and then arms were wrapping around your middle and you were being pulled into a solid, tight embrace. Levi always brought you a sense of security, but tonight you couldn’t help but think about the last expedition outside the walls.

You had been preoccupied with other things, mundane and useless things, and your mind hadn’t been focused on the mission. Levi had had to come to your rescue and it had almost gotten him killed. He was still recovering from the injury, and you continued to blame yourself for it. It was what was keeping you up at night, plaguing you with recurring images of when he’d almost died.

A tear gathered in the corner of your eye, sliding down your cheek and landing on the pillow. You bit your lip to stop any more and your eyes drifted shut. You could hear Levi’s steady breathing, but the way he was wrapped around you kept you from sleep yourself. You couldn’t stand the thought of him getting hurt because of your incompetence and your heart was hurting from the constant barrage. All you wanted was for it to stop; you needed fresh air.

As carefully as you could, you moved his arm and slid out of his embrace to the edge of the bed, your bare feet hitting the floor with no sound.

The bed creaked beneath your movement, and you could only cringe. When you looked over to Levi, you found his eyes open, giving you a stern glare that said you had better not make another move. Your shoulders slumped and you could do nothing but stare at the floor, a hot mixure of shame and sadness welling up again.  
You heard the bed sheets rustle and then there were arms around you once more, but they weren't trying to pull you back this time.

Instead, he cupped your chin in one hand, forcing you to look up at him. You shut your eyes and heard him sigh before his angry voice cut through the room.

“Stop being so childish.”

“I’m not being childish,” you whispered, your voice hoarse with unshed tears.

“You are being childish. You haven’t slept in days but you won’t say what’s wrong.”

“Like you’re one to talk.”

“Stop avoiding the problem and tell me what the hell is wrong with you.”

You opened your eyes to look into his harsh grey ones, tears spilling down your cheeks as you took in his drawn and pale appearance. You turned around in his arms and all but threw yourself at him. His arms tightened further around you, holding you to him and allowing you to bury your face in his neck. You sighed, relaxing as much as your mind would allow in his embrace.

Taking a deep breath, you muttered something he couldn’t hear. He told you so and you pulled back, your nails digging into his naked shoulders as you tried to meet his eyes and explain to him what had been bothering you.

“Just don’t let it happen again,” he said, shrugging it off with a frown, as though it were not a big deal.

You didn’t want it brushed off like that. It wasn't nothing. He had gotten injured because you couldn't pull your shit together long enough to take care of yourself. You needed something more substantial. You wanted him to be angry with you, because it was important to you, he was important to you. More important than anything else you could care to think of.

“You’re not going to let it go, are you?” he asked, noting the look on your face as you frowned.

“It’s not as easy as saying just don’t let it happen again,” you said, bowing your head and allowing your hair to fall into your face. “I almost got you killed because I was being stupid. I can’t just let that go.”

Your hands slipped from his shoulders and fell into your lap, and you heard Levi sigh. It was that annoyed sigh you hated hearing, and it made you cringe.

He debated on how to say what he knew you needed to hear and spoke after a moment. “Yes, you were being stupid and I almost died. You can’t let it happen again. But I'm not mad, and you have to stop letting it get to you."

Relief rose up at his words. He didn’t scream or yell or tell you that you were useless. This was the truth you needed and as much as it hurt, it also made you feel better knowing what he was actually thinking. You swallowed and nodded, your heart slowing down and the murky depression that was wrapped around you began to recede. You lifted your head to meet his eyes as he waited to find out whether he said the right thing to you. Tears were still flowing, but you gave him a small smile that told him they were the correct.

He planted a kiss on your forehead before pulling you backwards into the bed. He gave you only long enough to get back under the blankets before he pulled you into his chest, leaving no space between you. You felt him brush his fingers over your hair and you tucked your head under his chin.

“You are not to leave this bed again until the morning. That’s an order.”

You giggled at his stern tone and nodded as best you could before littering his chest with kisses. At last your eyes drifted shut and you felt for the first time in a while that you might get a good night’s sleep.

You whispered Levi’s name and he grunted to let you know he was listening.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

You relaxed and a small grin formed on your face as you fell asleep. It was to be expected from the stoic captain, after all.


End file.
